Queen Isabella Volturi
by MelBelle94
Summary: Edward left Bella – she felt numb and chose to go to the Volturi. She meets Caius Volturi and they fall in love an unexpected love. But when the Cullen's return how is Bella supposed to feel – what is she supposed to do?
1. Volterra

_A/N; I Do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review? _

_._

_. _

_Summary; __Edward left Bella – she felt numb and chose to go to the Volturi. She meets Caius Volturi and they fall in love an unexpected love. But when the Cullen's return how is Bella supposed to feel – what is she supposed to do?_

_._

_._

Chapter One;

Bella sat motionless in the corner of her room staring out a window that looked over into the woods. Every day she thought about him – her memories, thinking that he would come back to her – that it was all just a dream, but that wasn't an option – Bella didn't want to admit it but her one true love was gone.  
Glancing to her left Bella saw the clock read two twenty two pm – looking back over to her right she glanced at her calendar and saw he had been gone twelve months.

'_You need to get up Bella – MOVE!'_  
She thought to herself as she pulled herself out of the brown leather chair.  
Jumping into action Bella packed a bag full of clothes – but she knew she wouldn't need much because this trip would result in death.

She was lucky they hadn't come for her yet – but she also knew it was a matter of time. Bella looked down at her bag and sighed.  
So why should she wait?  
Why couldn't she go to them?  
They are the only people that could end her misery, the terrible pain that was almost unbearable since he left her.  
It hurt Bella – like a knife cutting threw her as she thought of his name, she couldn't say it – it was already heartbreaking to think it.

_X_

The flight to Italy was quiet – passengers listened to music or watched movies – unlike them Bella stared out the window as the plane came to land at Galileo Galilei Airport – it was the closest one to Volterra – which meant there as little way for the taxi to travel.  
Bella didn't even think about checking into a hotel – she pictured them killing her on the spot – she pictured the many different ways they would kill her and for once Bella wasn't afraid.

Walking out of the airport Bella swung her bag up onto her bag as she plopped into the nearest taxi.

"Volterra, Italy – please, fast!" Bella whispered to the driver who was looking at her closely.

"Are you sure Miss?" He asked and Bella just nodded as the car started to roll forward – and there she was on her way to Volterra where her death sentence waited.

_X_

Finally arriving at the castle Bella gazed out the window absolutely entranced by what she saw – it was beautiful – actually beautiful didn't quiet describe it, the castle that stood before her was dazzling, exquisite and marvellously crafted.  
It stood tall as a stony dark grey castle – ancient looking, vines making the way up the walls of the castle as gardens full of wonderful flowers ran along the side of the path with water fountains on each side of the driveway – it was truly magnificent.

The taxi came to a holt at the top of the driveway – Bella glanced down at her purse and quickly paid the driver before stepping out of the taxi leaving what was left of her life behind her.  
Walking up to the big oak doors – Bella rested her hand on the black iron door knob twisting slowly as she expected the door to creak but yet it didn't make a sound – but then as if remembering something Bella shook her head – vampires lived here they had time to make things perfect.  
Walking up the foyer – Bella gasped at how large the room actually was and then there sitting perfectly in the centre was a large wooden oak desk.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you today?"  
Bella glanced at the woman quickly as she heard the soft voice – but instead of seeing a vampire she came face to face with another human.  
Bella just glanced at her shocked – unable to comprehend why a human would still be alive instead the Volterra castle when there were vampires all around.  
"Ma'am? Is there something I can help you with?" The lady asked again pulling Bella from her thoughts looking at the young woman's name tag Bella smiled.

"Hi Gina – I would like to meet with the three kings, my name is Isabella Swan – tell them it's urgent as I know about vampires" Bella said as confidently as she could and Gina glanced at her in complete shock.

That was it Bella had made the choice; she'd come here and announced her arrival. Bella thought that she might have started to feel a little scared or nervous but there was none of that – still she was yet to feel any emotion – nothing had changed since she left home.  
But this was it; she could be killed in a matter of minutes and she still wasn't feeling anything; it seemed wrong.

Looking around the foyer Bella was trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible – she wanted to see something beautiful before she was taken from this world and as much as she would have loved for Edward to be the last person she saw; she knew it wasn't possible.  
Edward was somewhere around the world thinking that she was at home; that she was moving on with her life and probably with Jacob enjoying the future.  
But he was wrong; Bella felt as though could never happen without him beside her – not now and not ever.

Just as she took in another deep breath – Bella could hear the footsteps coming. She knew vampires could walk without sound which means they wanted her to hear they were coming – that they were coming for her.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think.  
What do you think will happen to Bella? _

_Please read on and leave your reviews – reviews make my day! _


	2. Meeting

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Two; _

Bella was sitting comfortably on a dark black leather couch studying the painting of the three kings that hung directly on the opposite wall – she waited for about ten minutes before two muscular vampires came strolling through the a large wooden door – they didn't acknowledge Gina as they walked straight up to Bella – she just looked at them expectantly – she'd heard there footsteps and she just gave them a weak smile.

"Excuse me, are you Isabella Swan?" The bigger male asked and Bella just nodded – she was a little afraid to speak.  
He was built like Emmett with dark hair and bloody red eyes – but the thing was he didn't look as friendly as Bella's old big teddy bear brother did.  
"Excellent - please accompany us, he will take you to the kings. My name is Felix – welcome to Volterra" Felix said as he made his way towards the wooden door – Bella stumbled as she tried to keep up with them, her first thought was that they had forgotten she was human.

"Excuse me gentlemen- you are both walking at vampire speed must I remind you I am only human – therefore I cannot keep up" Bella said as she stopped – looking at them firmly, both of the men turned to look at her stunned into silence. "Excuse me – I have a meeting with your leaders and I do not wish to be late" Bella said and when they didn't speak or move Bella slid through the gap in-between them and kept walking but it didn't take long before they unfroze and were back next to her.

"You are a human and you aren't afraid to speak to us; how do you know about us?" The not Felix one asked Bella.

"Excuse me – I don't know your name but I guess its okay to talk to you; even though you're a vampire and drink human blood so I should probably be scared though I'm not. No I am not afraid to speak to you because before the last twelve months and I dated a vampire – but his family wasn't quite like you but I guess I adapted" Bella said as she took a breath and then glanced back at him. "I know about vampires because I guess; it was actually quite obvious and I was right. If you really want to know something guys then I will tell you this – ever since he left me I find it extremely hard to talk to my kind. He left me and I was destroyed and utterly heartbroken but with you – with vampires it is just so easy to let go; I wonder why that is?" Bella wondered out loud and both guys gave her a curious look.

"Sorry – my name is Demetri. I don't exactly know what to say to you but you should indeed speak to the Masters. I can however answer your question I would say that it is probably easier to speak to us because we are vampires and we are connected to him – whoever he is" Demetri said and Bella nodded to him slightly as she followed them into the elevator.  
When they got to the right floor the elevator dinged and the doors opened quickly – they walked out into the hallway and Bella glanced at the double oak wooden doors in front of her.

Bella wasn't sure how to feel; how was she meant to feel standing in front of these doors – how was she meant to feel knowing that the end of her could be on the other side of this door – how was one meant to deal with something like that.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" Felix asked with a smirk as he pushed the doors open not giving her a chance to respond to his question.

Both of the male vampires walked in and bowed lowly – Bella slowly followed after them to see a small pixie like man with a wide grin standing on the steps leading to the thrones – he seemed to be waiting; barely able to contain his excitement.  
Behind him and up three steps were three thrones – one the let was a bored looking man; he seemed to Bella that he didn't want to be there. That he was only there because it was absolutely necessary.  
On the right side was a man that Bella's body couldn't help but give a little reaction to – he was looking at her with an amused but angry glance and Bella couldn't help but think of him as a white haired goddess. There was a slight pull towards him and Bella couldn't help but flinch at it – she didn't want to feel a pull to him or anyone else.

"Ahh – dear young Isabella; what a pleasure it is to meet you"  
It was the pixie like one that spoke in a loud excited tone – Bella couldn't help but blush a little at his introduction of her and Bella guessed him to be Aro.

Bella had heard a lot about him – that he was power hungry but fascinated by people and especially the Cullen coven as they opted for the different diet.  
Edward had warned Bella about him; told her things to make her unsure of him but standing in front of him she didn't feel unsure about him – if anything Bella wanted to giggle at how excited he was becoming.

She was just a human to him – wasn't she?  
She was just a lower individual compared to his perfectness – wasn't she?

Bella stared at him and felt a couple of those feelings she hadn't felt in a year seeping up onto her.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Let me know what you think

Please leave me some reviews so I know what you are thinking.


	3. Past

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Three; _

Bella looked at the pixie like man standing in front of her grinning widely as he beckoned her forward – Bella couldn't help the feeling that crept up inside her as she hesitantly walked forward a little and then stopped – her eyes never left his and it caused him to grin even wider if it was possible.

"Come closer my dear – I won't hurt you" Aro said with a smirk as he clasp his hands together in front of him.  
Bella sighed a little as she stepped closer – why did she trust Aro? He was looking at her like she was a snack standing in front of him but I stepped closer and closer unsure I was standing directly in front of him a smirk on his face.

"Aro – I assume. Please stop smirking at me like that; it's a little creepy" Bella said as Aro gave sly smile but still looked a little taken back by the way Bella spoke to him. "I have come here for death – not to chat so please let's move this along" Bella said as she looked up and make eye contact with all three of them. "I broke the vampire law as I know about you – so the quicker this is done is the better" Bella told them and Aro looked slightly stunned just as Felix and Demetri had been when Bella had spoken to them – she didn't understand what was with these vampires.

"Isabella – I can't just kill you my dear child. I need to know all about the situation that is being presented so I can make my decision. It is very important for me to know the details" Aro said as he meet Bella's eyes and held her gaze. "Tell me of your situation my child" Aro beckoned as he smiled.

Bella stood frozen for a moment – she couldn't do that.  
The Cullen's even though they left her – she couldn't bring herself to feel any hatred towards them.

"I can't" Bella finally muttered. "I won't relive through that" Bella said her voice was starting to crack at the thought of having to tell him.  
She had to admit that she didn't want anything to happen to the Cullen's and if she did what would they do? Bella couldn't seem to think straight as she stared at them.

"Fine" Aro sighed but it seemed so dramatic. "Pass me your hand – I shall see for myself" Aro said as he held his hand out and Bella hesitated before she lifted her hand and slowly slipped her hand into his – she didn't even bother to shutter at the coldness of his rock hard skin.

After about three minutes he gasped loudly – Bella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him with a curious glance.  
Aro's eyes were wide and his face was pulled into a slight grimace.

"I can't see anything – hear anything" Aro whispered – the guard and the other two Kings gasped collectively.

"It isn't possible" The bored looking King said from his throne; but he inched forward a little in his throne but Aro turned slightly to face him.

"But it's true" Aro said his hand slipping from Bella's. "I cannot see or hear anything" Aro said as he turned back to Bella with a quizative look. "There is something rather special about you my dear and I need you to tell me the story that brought you here – with all the details please" Aro said and Bella glanced at him with a pained expression but she knew that she couldn't escape this.

She didn't know where to start or even how to start because she knew that everything would come rushing back to her. Bella didn't want to feel the hurt, pan, the distressed and wounded feeling that would cloud over her once more but she knew that they wouldn't let this go.  
Bella was intent to make this as quick as possible – they were all waiting; staring directly at her.

"I moved to Forks to live with my father and it was there that I fell in love with Edward Cullen. He tried to stay away at first but the pull between us was to strong" Bella heard a round of gasps at the name of Edward but she chose to just continue. "We started dating and for my eighteenth birthday Alice invited me over to her house and while I was opening my presents I got a slight paper cut" A couple of tears spilled down her eyes. "Jasper tried to attack me because of the overwhelming scent of my blood – Edward pushed to get me back to get me out the way and I ended up even worse landing in a bunch of glasses and blood trailing down my arm. A few days later Edward came to me and told me he didn't love me anymore and that was leaving" Bella muttered as she glanced up at them – her eyes meeting Aro's. "I came here – it all hurts so much that I just wanted a way out"

They stood there – their mouths gaping slightly as they stared at her; they had been like that since she mentioned the name Edward. Bella let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Listen Aro – don't take offence to not being able to see my thoughts; Edward couldn't hear them either" Bella muttered and Aro looked slightly stunned but she nodded.

"Bella"  
Bella flinched at the name – and the blond haired male looked at her curiously.  
"Sorry Isabella" He corrected and she smiled a little about the sound of his beautiful voice. "I need to speak to my brothers; please go an rest dear one and then we will speak after. Jane?"  
Bella nodded to him as a young girl flittered to Bella's side.

"Yes Master?" Jane asked with a slight smile.

"Take Isabella to a room to rest"  
That was all that needed to be said as Jane pulled Bella from the room with a little force – the big wooden doors closed behind them and Bella's eyes started to fill with tears once again as she remembered.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _

_Would definitely love to hear what you all think. _


	4. Jane

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four; _

Bella wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks away with the back of her hands as they walked through the long stony castle corridors.  
Jane didn't say anything as they walked in silence which Bella was silently grateful for. Bella didn't think she could talk to anyone at the moment human or vampire. Bella just couldn't.

The amount of pain she was feeling of having to remember was too much – something she couldn't help but wish she could just erase from her memory.  
As Bella thought about what she had just experienced – Jane came to a complete stop and Bella nearly bumped into her.

"I hope you don't mind Isabella – but I thought considering you and Heidi are about the same size I would bring you to her room, so you could get some new clothes if you wish. Don't worry though Heidi won't mind, when you meet her she will love you, too bad you have come here wishing for death for we could give you so much more"  
Bella nodded to Jane but didn't speak.  
"Don't worry about me though sometimes I talk too much for my own good"  
Bella again only nodded and waited for Jane to open the door as if reading Bella's mind Jane did open the door and Bella was let into the most stunning room. Heidi did have great taste.

Walking into the room Bella couldn't help but be amazed at the style; it was definitely a girls room with a deep dark purple feature wall which the white king sized bed rested against – the bed had light purple covers and pillows; with dark purple cushions. Above the bed head hung a four piece canvas picture of the Volturi castle. The bedside table were white with 2 draws each – on top they held a lamp each with a white shade and silver stand; the right side held an alarm clock and small iPod dock – while the left side held four neatly stacked books.  
Along the far wall was a large window with light purple drapes; the others three walls in the room were painted white. Under this window was a window seat with purple cushions to sit on and two white cushions for decoration. Along the window sill there was a vase of white roses and a couple of little figurines.  
Along the opposite side of the room there was a white desk that held a state of the art laptop, a jar of pens and an open notebook – above the desk were some purple shelve which held books of all different kinds. And to sit on there was a white stool with a purple cushion.  
And lastly on the opposite side to the bed was a big black flat tv hanging in the middle of the wall – on either side there was a white door; one engraved with _'Dressing Room' _and the other _'Ensuite'_. Under the tv was a medium sized four cube white storage shelf which held a dvd player, game console – a couple of bottles of perfumes and the other dvds.  
The ceiling was white with a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof – the floor was tiled white with a deep purple shaggy rug in the centre.

Bella would definitely say the room was divine.

"Bella" Jane called – Bella shuttered at that name; Edward had called her that and now to hear it made her simply think of him.

"Jane; please call me Izzy or Isabella – Bella reminds me to much of him and I don't wish to be reminded" Bella murmured and Jane smiled sadly at her – Bella didn't want her pity but yet she didn't say anything.

"I am sorry for what he did to you Isabella, it was wrong" Jane said softly; she paused for a moment before continuing. "I would have thought because he is Carlisle's son he would have had more sense. I cannot speak for Edward but I am sure he regrets his decision. I know I do not know you but you can talk to me if it would help; it might make time pass by while we wait for the Masters to come to a decision; that could take a while" Jane said and Bella nodded slowly as she turned to smile at Jane.

"I would love to talk to you Jane, you seem really nice. Just let me clean up and at least look presentable first then we can talk until your Masters are ready" Bella paused for a moment and then gave Jane all she could manage of a bright smile. "You might like to hear about me – but I would love to listen to your story and hear about your way of life here. He always made you out to be a really devil evil spawn, but you are a really nice girl"

"Thanks Izzy – but not many people think so" Jane muttered but they smiled at each other – and in a very unlike Jane move she stepped forward and hugged Bella. "You better get cleaned up; I will wait here for you"

Bella watched Jane sit ever so gracefully on the bed before she turned and headed towards the bathroom.  
She was grateful for a moment alone; but then again she wasn't truly alone – no she was in a castle full of Vampires and Bella only had herself to blame for the situation she was in.  
Bella didn't stay in the bathroom long because if she was to tell the truth she was interested to hear what Jane but when she emerged from the bathroom she was clean and refreshed but shocked to see a Jane speaking with a boy – Bella noticed they looked quiet alike – only difference being his dark hair.

"Ahh – Isabella such a pleasure to meet you. I am Alec – Jane's twin; I have come to inform you that Masters have made their decision. You and Jane shall speak later" Alec said as he turned to Jane not giving Bella even a moment to respond. "Dear sister – will you be accompanying us back to the throne room?" Alec asked calmly and Bella looked at Jane – her face was ghostly white; they had made their decision already.

"Yes dear brother I shall" Jane said as she stood from the bed – they walked from the room and Bella followed them silently – she couldn't believe this could all be happening so quickly.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	5. Joining

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

As Bella followed Jane and Alec towards the throne room at human speed; she couldn't help but wonder how the three Kings had made the decision determining her fate so quickly.  
About to confront the Kings Bella couldn't help the feeling of nervousness the crept up on her – this could be it.

Jane and Alec spoke lowly together as they walked – so lowly that Bella could only understand little bits of what they were saying.  
Only words like;  
Edward.  
Death.  
Master.  
Hurt.  
While Bella couldn't fully hear what they were talking about – she knew they were talking about her.

"Alright – we are here Isabella are you ready?" Alec asked calmly and Bella felt her face change slowly as her stomach dropped.  
Bella may have wanted to die but waiting for their decision had made it seem so much more real than just a request.  
Jane smiled sadly at Bella and grabbed her hand as she stared fatefully at the dark oak wooden doors in front of her.

"Alec you idiot! How could Isabella ever be ready for something like this? You are a stupid idiot sometimes" Jane said as she glared at him before turning to be with a softening glance "Don't worry Izzy; I will be here the whole way" Jane said calmly and Bella couldn't help but giggle a little at the look on Jane's face.  
Alec just poked his tongue out at Jane behind her back before he opened the doors.

When they walked into the throne room it seemed as though the whole guard was standing along the right side wall – it made Bella slightly more nervous but she tried to mask it as she turned to the three Kings that rose slowly from there thrones.

"Ahh Isabella my dear child" Aro started calmly as Jane, Alec and Bella came to stand in the middle of the room. "We have to a decision; but after a long and thoughtful process Marcus has had a look at your ties to the guard and we evaluated everything" Aro said as he paused and glanced at Bella with a smile. "This led us to the decision of you not being prosecuted, but instead we welcome you to join our guard"

At Aro's words Bella glanced up at him with wide eyes – they had offered her a place with the guard just like that even when Edward had loved her and wouldn't change her.  
Bella's mouth was hanging open as she looked at the three Kings separately.  
They had made their decision and they wouldn't kill her – Bella couldn't help but smile slightly at the relief that flooded threw her body. She didn't know why; after all she had came here to die hadn't she?

"So; Miss Swan, will you do us the honour of becoming part of the guard?" Aro asked excitedly – Bella paused for a moment and glanced at Jane and then Alec; then Aro, Marcus and the white haired man that Bella didn't yet know the name of but couldn't help but stare at.

"Well Aro before I actually make a decision, could you may be please tell me the ties I have to your guard?" Bella asked and Aro grinned like a little child.

"Yes of course my dear, your ties to the guard are. You see Jane and Alec are your children. Marcus is like your father. Me of course your uncle, Demetri and Felix are you big brothers, Chelsea and Heidi are your lovely sisters and Caius is your soul mate" Aro told her and Bella smiled gracefully at white haired goddess she now knew to be Caius – and he swooped down and gathered her into a hug.

"I knew there was something special about you from the moment my eyes met yours" Bella whispered into his chest and Caius kissed her cheek lightly and smiled down at her.

"Ahh Isabella my young love, you shall be changed as soon as possible" Caius whispered into her ear and Bella just nodded at him as she leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Please Caius let's take things slow; my heart still aches for Edward" Bella told him softly and Caius just nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Of course my dear anything for you" Caius murmured as Bella turned around in his arms so they could gaze into each other's eyes.

But Bella suddenly paused and thought for a moment before turning to look at Jane and Alec – they were going to become her children and yet she hadn't bothered to even look at them properly.  
As she gazed at them; studying them Bella noticed that they must have been changed at the young age of eleven or twelve. Jane seemed to be a few inches short then Alec.  
She had blonde hair that went to the mid of her back and cute ruby red eyes that stood out against her pale white cold skin. And when Bella took a moment to look at what the young girl was wearing under her dark cloak she couldn't help but smile – Jane was not an evil spawn; no she was a little angel. She wore a deep green dress that went to just above her knees with a pair of black leggings on under the dress and then a pair of black ugg boots.  
Alec was a few inches taller than Jane with dark hair that was short but a nice length – that fell slightly in his eyes; he also had cute ruby red eyes that stood out against his pale white cold skin. Alec wore a pair of dark black male skinny jeans and a pair of black globes with a dark blue surfer t-shirt.

Bella smiled at them both and both of the twins smiled back at her.

Bella couldn't believe that her family was complete – and it was without Edward. But she realised that she still need to be changed – when that would happen she didn't know.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


End file.
